Kat and Ana
Kat and Ana are major human characters in the WarioWare series. They are ninja twin sisters who reside at their house, in a park located in Diamond City. Kat and Ana adore nature very much, especially animals and flowers. They attend both the Diamond Kindergarten and the Mystical Ninja Elementary. Their names are a pun on the word "katana", which is the name of a Japanese samurai sword. Kat and Ana debut in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! as two of Wario's friends who help him produce microgames. History WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Kat and Ana can be seen in the intro of WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, where they're called by Wario to join his company WarioWare, Inc. to produce microgames for his upcoming game. Like Wario's other friends in Diamond City, Kat and Ana agree. In Kat and Ana's story, a villainous skeleton spirit named Boneheads appears over the Castle in Diamond City at night. He takes possession of the princess/prince who sleeps under the roof. Ana appears along with her crew consisting of five other ninjas. They attack the spirit, but he easily defeats all of them with his two lengthy swords. Only she can still affect something, but she fails as well. Because Ana hasn't a chance against Boneheads, she assigns her animal companion, Don the Sparrow to carry a letter with the message "Ninja girl! Save me!" to her sister Kat to call for help. After he flies off, Boneheads also captures Ana who is captivated with a rope. Kat resides with Paw the Dog at an unknown place in which seems to be far away from Diamond City. When Don the Sparrow arrives, he drops the letter in front of her. Shortly after, Kat reads the message and heads for Diamond City with her faithful canine companion. On their way, they came across various Japanese landscapes. When Kat and Paw the Dog arrive, they already face Boneheads at the entrance of the Castle who floats up to the roof again. Kat and Paw the Dog make it through the many floors of the Castle and eventually reach the roof where Boneheads awaits them. Kat battles him, but she couldn't vanquish him with her casual sword, so Paw the Dog joins the fight and morphs into a gargantuan blade. With the help of Paw, Kat can finally defeat Boneheads after some effective slices. He degrades bone by bone. The princess/prince is delivered from Boneheads' influence and Kat rescues Ana by cutting the rope with that she is captivated. At the end of the adventure, Kat, Ana, and their two animal partners along with the princess/prince being gleeful can be seen in front of the Castle. In an unlockable minigame called Jump Forever, Kat and Ana swing the rope that Wario has to jump. In the unlockable minigame taken from Mario Paint, Fly Swatter, the Bob-omb appearing in the congratulations sequence has been replaced by Kat. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!, Kat and Ana perform in a television show called Super Show after 9-Volt's entrance. Under the headline "Karate", they show off their ninja techniques. However, it isn't known what occurs next because Wario's television set bursts. Kat and Ana are two of the ten selectable characters in the multiplayer games. WarioWare: Twisted! In WarioWare: Twisted!, Kat and Ana go on a field trip with their kindergarten class on the Diamond Knoll. Their pets, Shadow the Dog and Shuriken the Falcon come along with Kat and Ana. The teacher instructs the children not to bunk. During the trip, Ana discovers a beautiful flower. While Kat takes a stroll, she and her two animal friends pause at the flower. Ana decides to show the flower to Kat and chases after her. However, Kat damages a beehive with a stick when she arrives. The bees get furious for have being disturbed, so Kat and Ana sprint away from the swarm. They abscond into a wooden cabin and rest there for a moment. However, Kat and Ana aren't alone. They encounter the Diamond Troll. He immediately prepares his attack, so Kat and Ana quickly change to their ninja uniforms and attack him with their swords. Then, Kat and Ana charge their blades and shoot out a sword beam at the Diamond Troll. Shortly before they can attack, Shadow the Dog and Shuriken the Falcon crash right into the cabin and hit the ceiling. Then, they plummet into the Diamond Troll and all three are knocked out. Kat and Ana are speechless for a moment. Following these events, Kat and Ana decide to return back home, but after they open the door of the cabin, the swarm of bees reappear. The two ninja sisters and their animal pals escape from the swarm in front of the sunset. In Wario-Man's story, the alien Orbulon gives Kat, Ana, Mona, 9-Volt, and 18-Volt a flight in his spaceship. All five humans sit on seats behind Orbulon. WarioWare: Touched! Ana and Shadow the Dog stay in their house in WarioWare: Touched!. She wants to eat bananas, so she opens the door to the room where the bananas should lie on a dish. However, Ana only finds out that the fruit is missing. Shocked by this, she hectically searches the fruits in every corner of the room. During this, Shadow the Dog notices animal footprints in the house. He informs Ana of the tracks by barking. She now also notices the tracks and sets off to find the banana thief. Before heading out, Ana writes a note for Kat so that she will know where to find her. Ana and Shadow the Dog dash out the door to chase after the culprit. Kat reads the note and catches up to her to retrieve the stolen bananas with Shuriken the Falcon. Kat and Ana eventually capture the thief, who turns out to be a small simian. They're surprised by this, are appealed by the simian's adorable appearance, and give him the name Numchuck. Kat and Ana cheerfully lift the simian up and down and the thievery is quickly forgotten. WarioWare: Smooth Moves In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, the gargantuan, red Elephant Ogre comes to Diamond Dojo and stands in front of it at night. The concerned Sensei in the Dojo faces the monstrous being who suddenly lets out a piercing shriek. Quickly, Kat and Ana come to the Dojo's rescue. Ana gets inside the Dojo to reach the Sensei. When she arrives, she notices the Little Ogre bugging the Sensei and yanking his hair. Outside, Kat battles face to face with the Elephant Ogre. She activates her clone powers and five duplicates appear simultaneously, in which the clones immediately attack the giant with their swords. The Elephant Ogre's club and Kat's sword press each other, but then the Little Ogre shouts to stop the fight. It turns out that the Elephant Ogre has just been searching for the Little Ogre, probably his child. With the Little Ogre on his hand, the Elephant Ogre peaceably leaves during the sunrise. Kat waves to say goodbye, but she suddenly notices that the actual Little Ogre is still there. The silhouette on the Elephant Ogre's hand is actually Ana. She desperately waves with her arms and cries. Kat and Ana also work as editors of Wario's one-shot newspaper, "The Weekly Wario". They write about rumors involving the Form Baton. WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase In WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase, Kat and Ana have their very own stage called "Kat and Ana's Sky Patrol". In this stage, they jump off a cliff first only to fly above the sky using yellow capes in a fashion similar to Cape Mario. They are accompanied by birds (to denote the player's four "chances" for the stage). Game & Wario Kat and Ana appear in Game & Wario, where they host the Patchwork minigame. Kat and Ana also appear as bowling pins in the Bowling minigame. Personality and Abilities Kat and Ana are often depicted of possessing surprising abilities; they've been seen cloning themselves, jumping higher than the average human can, and defeating enemies more than twice their size when working as a team. Many of these powers are classic ninja techniques. Despite this, Kat and Ana are also displayed as quite naïve (or at least Kat). In WarioWare: Twisted!, Kat disturbs a nest of bees without a thinking things through. She is the older of the two. Kat acts bossy which sometimes results in making Ana cry, but she cares deeply for her. Kat is very fond of animals. Ana is quieter and more cautious than her sister. She loves flowers. It's unknown how they became friends with Wario. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Wario Characters Category:Game Boy Advance Debut Category:All Characters